This application relates broadly to utensils used for extraction and/or discharge of liquids of the type utilizing a tube having a restricted passage opening at one end and a flexible and resilient suction bulb mounted on the other end. The application relates in particular to kitchen utensils of a type commonly known as basters.
A conventional baster commonly uses a rubber squeeze bulb which has an open end that removably attaches to an end of a rigid tube, which extends to an opposite, narrow open distal end. With the bulb squeezed or compressed, to reduce the volume of a hollow interior chamber of the bulb, the distal end of the tube is inserted into a liquid reservoir. Upon releasing the bulb, with the distal end of the tube below the surface, liquid in the reservoir is drawn into and maintained within the tube. To discharge the liquid from the distal end of the tube, the bulb is again squeezed to force air in the hollow interior chamber through the tube, causing the liquid to be expelled from the open distal end.
Typically, in squeezing the bulb it is grasped in the palm of user""s hands and squeezed by compressing the fingers toward the heel of the thumb. This squeezing action may be difficult or uncomfortable for certain people, such as those suffering from arthritis or the like. Also, this squeezing action has a tendency to cause the tube to swing or pivot relative to the bulb, which may interfere with proper extraction or discharge of the liquid during a basting operation.
There is disclosed in this application a liquid extraction and/or discharge apparatus and method which avoid disadvantages of prior apparatuses and methods while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of an apparatus of the type set forth which is ergonomically designed for comfort and ease of use.
A further aspect is the provision of an apparatus of the type set forth which facilitates exertion of axial forces on the squeeze bulb to minimize swinging of the tube.
A still further aspect is the provision of a unique basting method.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be attained by providing: a liquid extraction/discharge device comprising: an elongate hollow tube having a proximal end and a distal end and defining an internal passage therethrough, a flexible and resilient squeeze bulb defining a chamber therein and engaged with the proximal end of the tube for providing communication between the passage and the chamber, and a relatively rigid base mounted on the tube adjacent to the proximal end for engagement with the squeeze bulb to provide a support against which the squeeze bulb may be compressed.